Survival of the Fittest
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: Annie Hammond, grand daughter of John Hammond, came back to Isla Nublar when Jurassic World opened it's door. She faced the nightmare of her childhood and started to work with the raptors. Never letting her guard down in the cage with the man eaters, however Annie let her guard down when it came to her fellow raptor trainer, Owen Grady.
1. Saying Goodbye

"Excuse me, ma'am you can't-"

"Move out of my way!"

A loud female voice roared as she pushed past the man who was two times larger than her and stormed into clean, white, and bright board room. When she came into the room all eyes were on her. Her blue eyes went to the man at the head of the table.

"You're petting her down?!"

Masrani stood up and looked at the dirty woman in jeans standing in the room. A solemn look was on his face and he didn't look her in the eye.

"Annie, can you please come to my office?"

She crossed her arms and let out a deep breath and followed him out of the room and down the hall to his large office. The moment Annie walked into the room she opened her mouth again.

"How can you do this?! None of that was her fault!"

"Annie, I don't any other choice. The boy's father-"

"He can stick it up his ass! Sabrina was trying to protect Jill! The kid was asking for it! He was throwing rocks at her!"

"Annie!"

She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. She stood her ground and didn't look away from Masrani. Her employer took a deep breath before continuing.

"I really have no say in this. The boy's father is a powerful man and is going to sue if nothing is done."

"She's my animal! She has a family!"

"I'm sorry, Annie. I wish I could do something, I really do. I hate to do this. But it's happening tomorrow morning."

"You let this happen and they will never trust me again."

Masrani looked down. Annie's blood boiled and she turned on her heels and stormed out of the office. She didn't stop till she was out of the building. Annie got into her truck and drove away as fast as she could. She was still seeing red and she knew nothing could calm her down.

She drove for the next twenty minutes before she stopped in front of Airstream trailer and shack. In the front yard of the hidden away home was a man working on another truck. He heard the truck and stopped working and looked up. When she put her foot on the brakes it was foot to the floor, an almost neck breaking stop, she took the keys out then got out and ran towards him. Annie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what happened?"

He asked in shock as he, in turn wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I can't save her, Owen. They're going to kill her in the morning."

Then all the built up anger boiled over and tears came out. Annie was filled with both anger and heartbreak. After the long drive home the anger seemed to die down and the truth set in and Annie couldn't handle it. The smile on Owen's face dropped when he heard the news. He put his head down and kissed the top of Annie's head.

"I'm so sorry, Annie…"

Letting out a sob, tears rolled down Annie's face and it seemed like it was never going to stop. Owen stood there in front yard of their hidden away bungalow holding his co worker and girlfriend. They stood like this for what seemed like an hour until the tears stopped and Annie's legs could barely hold her anymore.

"Let's get you inside."

Picking her up, Owen walked to the trailer and took her inside, laying her down on their bed. Annie curled into a ball and turned away from Owen. He didn't say anything, all he did was lay down next to her and wrap his arms around her.

* * *

Annie stood at the gate, her heart felt heavy as she looked into the enclosure. Owen stood by her side with his hand around her waist. Letting out a deep breath Annie lifted her hand and typed the code in than slowly the cage door started to open. She didn't look at Owen one last time, she left his side and walked into the enclosure.

The park had closed down the triceratops enclosure for the day and only one of the large plant eaters was inside, Sabrina. There she stood in the clearing eating a patch of grass. Her head looked up when she heard the cage door opening and Annie walked in. The dinosaur walked away from her food and towards Annie.

As Annie walked towards Sabrina she felt eyes looking at her. Quickly looking to her left she saw Masrani, a few other big wigs at the park with the punk kid and his family. Slowly her anger started to build again but then her eyes moved away from the viewing outlook and went to Sabrina. She was standing in front of her now and she dropped her to knees in front of the triceratop with a smile on her face. Sabrina laid down in front of her trainer, like a puppy playing with their owner.

"Hi, Sabby… hi baby…"

She said putting her hands on either side of her large head. Sabrina let out a gruff and slowly moved her head closer to Annie's, making her laugh and rest her head against the side of her face. Looking up the dinosaur's face she made eye contact with her, almost making Annie's cry again. When her head rested on her's, Sabrina let out another low noise, one that Annie had accosted with happiness for the large herbivores.

"Hi Sabrina. There's my sweet babygirl."

Then they both heard a twig snap and Sabrina looked away from Annie, but she moved so she was in front of Sabrina again.

"It's just us, Sabby. It's just us, okay."

The triceratop let out a large breath out of her nose and tried to moved her head again, only to have Annie in her line of vision again.

"Hey. Focus on me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Annie saw one of the park's workers coming up behind Sabrina with a gun in his hands. Annie took a deep breath and put her head against Sabrina's again.

"It's okay, Sabby. I've got you… I'm so sorry."

Then a gunshot echoed in the enclosure and Annie felt Sabrina's last breath leave her. In the distance a call was sent out by two other triceratops, the sound was heartbreaking. Looking up at her eyes, Annie saw the light leave them and then the weight of the large dinosaur fell to the right. The tears fell again from Annie's eyes as she looked at the now dead triceratop. She started to cry and again rested her head against Sabrina's.

From the viewing post Owen stood off to the side from the large group that looked on. He looked from the dead dinosaur to the family of the boy. A grin was on the pre teen's face as he looked at Sabrina and Annie.

"Now that awful creature won't hurt anyone anymore."

The father said to his son as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Owen quickly looked back at Annie then went back to the family.

"That was an animal. She was trying to protect her family and your son was the threat to her family. He doesn't even have a scratch on him."

The father looked at Masrani with a look of disgust on his face.

"Who is this?"

"One of our trainers. Owen, please this isn't the place."

"No! Listen to me you son of a bitch, that animal had no right to die. You just took away the trust that those triceratops have for that trainer."

"Owen. One more word and you're fired."

The trainer bit his tongue and turned around walked away. He heard the older man laugh then say,

"He's talking like this things have feelings."

It took everything in Owen to not turn around. Instead he walked back to the door and waited for Annie to come back.

* * *

Annie stood next to Barry as they watched Owen walk along the catwalk of the velociraptor enclosure. He was working with his four raptors Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Usually Annie would be watching like a hawk, but after that morning she barely wanted to be there.

"Sorry about Sabrina."

Barry said as he watched Owen. Annie looked up at the man next to her and then looked back over at Owen.

"I tried to go back to Kelly and Jill but they won't listen to me."

"I'm sorry Annie. On the bright side you'll have more time to work with Selina and the other girls."

"I guess. I'm heading over after Owen's done."

Barry nodded and laughed a little, making Annie lightly push him without taking her eyes off of Owen.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Owen. Two raptor trainers in love."

"Shut up, Barry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just saw Jurassic World last night and now I need to see it 12 more times. I fell back in love with velociraptors and felt like a kid again.**

 **Then how did you not fall in love with Chris Pratt/ Owen in this movie?!**

 **Anyways, favourite, follow, and review!**

 **Ciao**

 **XOXO**


	2. Stick in the Mud

**June 11, 1993**

 _The rain fell around the car, making a pinning noise when it hit the outside of the parked Ford, however the noise of the rain wasn't what Annie was listening to. A loud thud was coming towards them. It sounded like when someone was on the floor above you and they were stomping around. Whatever was coming their way was big, it shock the whole car. Timmy and Annie were both looking at the two cups of water that sat on the dashboard._

 _"W-we need to get out of here."_

 _"No… maybe it's the power trying to come back on."_

 _Mr. Gennaro said as he tried to look out any of the windows of the car. The sound only coming closer. Timmy moved to the back of the car and grabbed the thermal goggles, looking over at the T- Rex paddock. Everyone else looked with him, but Annie looked up through the skylight, feeling something looked at her in the darkness around them._

 _"Where's the goat?"_

 _Then if on cue a bloody hind leg of goat fell on the skylight making everyone in the car jump. Timmy still looked out the window at the paddock. Then Annie saw it. Just right outside the electric fence stood the apex predator of them all Tyrannosaurus Rex._

 _Annie heard the heavy breathing of Mr. Gennaro and him repeating to himself over and over again that he was getting out of there. In seconds he opened the door and ran out into the rain, trying to stay away from the T- Rex. The three kids watched in horror as he ran away from them, leaving them feet away from the most deadliest animal that has ever walked the planet._

 _"He left us…. he left us…"_

 _"Lex. Shut up."_

 _Then they heard it. The now useless electoral cables snapping. Looking out the back window the kids watched as 20 foot tall meat eater walked out of the paddock. When the dinosaur was fully out of it's caged home it let out an ear deafening roar, Annie thought her heart had stopped._

 _"Turn it off."_

 _"I'm trying."_

 _The ground continued to shake under them and she closed her eyes. praying that she would wake up in bed. After about a minute she opened her eyes again only because the car started to tip and Lex let out a scream. The Rex was eye level with the car and following the flashlight it rocked the car by pushing it with her head then it saw it coming from the skylight. Annie reached over the seat and tried to help her cousins._

 _"Turn it off."_

 _The Rex was growling at the car and then nothing. The three kids looked up just as she moved her head down towards the skylight. The glass popped out of place and fell down on the kids. All three of the screamed as they put their hands and feet up trying to stop it. Annie couldn't take her eyes off the the tyrannosauruses. The cousins held the glass but as best they could as the carnivore tried to the glass. Finally it gave up then went back to her original plan, tipping the car. This time it worked. Annie grabbed onto Lex and Timmy as the car rolled on top the roof. The glass skylight breaking into shards from the impact. All three of them still screaming as they felt the tyrannosauruses step on the Ford, causing the metal frame to fold on itself like Play Doh. The more pressure the dinosaur put on the car the deeper it sank into the mud._

 _The back of the seat pinned Annie's leg down in the mud. She tried to move but it felt like it was stuck in cement. In the distance they heard Dr. Grant, but Annie was in too much shock to heard what he was doing._

 _"I can't move my leg!"_

 _"Give me your hand."_

 _Annie, Lex, and Timmy looked over and saw Dr. Grant reaching his hand under the car for one of them. Lex was the closest and he pulled her out first, all the while Annie is trying her best to free her and Timmy's legs from beneath the seats._

 _"You're going to be okay, Timmy. Just pull as hard as you can."_

 _"I'm trying!"_

 _All Annie remembered is Lex screaming and then the car starting to spin in the mud, letting go of its hold on her and Timmy. Annie grabbed his hand then looked up to the see the mouth of the tyrannosauruses less than a foot away from her. Both Annie and Timmy screamed as they looked at the 60 sharp teeth in front of them. Annie grabbed Timmy and held on to him as if her life depended on it._

 _"Don't let go!"_

* * *

 **September 8, 2007**

Getting out of her truck Annie saw that there more than just the regular amount people at the paddock.

"Who in the hell are you people?"

A larger man walked up to her and had a smug look on his face as he looked down at her. There was something about the man that Annie didn't trust in an instance.

"The people who are in charge."

"Clearly you must be mistaken. I'm in charge around here, asshole."

Annie told him as she stood her ground and took a small step towards him, looking him dead in the eye.

"Annie! I see you met Vic Hoskins."

Annie quickly looked over and saw Simon Masrani hurrying towards her and the name he called Hoskins. When the park dictator was closer Annie took her eyes off of Hoskins and to her boss.

"Masrani, what is all of this?"

She asked pointing around to all the the people loading and unloading trucks and running around the paddock.

"They are the newest part of the park. Hoskins is with the US military and is here to watch over your work."

"Excuse me? Observe my work?"

"Yes."

"I never authorized-"

"We didn't come here to ask for your promise, sweetheart. Now show me what you can do with those dinosaurs."

Masrani stepped in between the two and looked at Annie. Over her shoulder he saw two other men walking towards then and Simon turned Annie around to show her them.

"And over here is two new members of your team. Owen Grady and Barry Sy… Boys! Over here!"

The two men looked up and saw Masrani waving his hand in the air. They walked over and saw that he was standing with a woman, and both of them thought she was his assistant. Then they both got a good look at her. She was wearing a pair of worn dark brown hiking boots, dirty dark coloured jeans, a white tank top, and light blue button shirt that was tied at her waist. Her hair was dark brown and tied in the back in a ponytail with a red bandanna around her head like a headband, this young woman wasn't an assistant that they have ever seen before.

"Owen, Barry. This is our head deinonychus trainer, Annie Hammond. Annie, Owen and Barry here will be working with the velociraptors."

Annie looked the two men up and down. She put her hands on her hips and poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue, giving them both an eye roll. Clearly, they had come to the bottom on the barrel for trainers.

"This is all they had?"

"They pasted all the tests."

Annie looked them over one more time before walking away.

"I give you two a month. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do."

As Annie walked away Owen let out a long low whistle as his eyes followed her towards the paddock.

"She's quite a spitfire, isn't she?"

Masrani laughed a little at the new trainer's comment.

"She takes her job very seriously. She doesn't like newcomers."

"I can see that. So she's the only female trainer?"

"Only one in the world."

This time Barry let out a whistle.

"And she works with deinonychus?"

"That she does. That she does, boys."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty. Chapter 2! Yay! I might come out with chapter 3 after work tonight, but I don't know. Only making more because y'all liked it so much. Now there is a reason for the flashback, it's going to be in the next chapter. I'll probably take a few chapters before I'm going to go with the plot line of the movies, just a heads up. Just giving you some background on Annie and how her and Owen became a raptor training power couple.**

 **Now Annie works with deinonychus, which are cousins of the velociraptors. The deinonychus are smaller and is considered to be in the top five of the smartest dinosaurs.**

 **Also I am open to questions if you have any, just hit me up in my message box.**

 **Follow, favourite, and review to your little heart's content.**

 **Ciao.**

 **XOXO**


	3. Everyone's Scared of Something

**June 19, 2009**

Annie closed the door behind her and saw the looming shadow of the other raptor trainer, Owen Grady. She looked up and saw a smirk on his lips, making Annie shake her head.

"What do you want raptor boy?"

"Can't I come and see the sexiest dinosaur trainer on the whole island?"

"Are you looking in the mirror again?"

Annie said, cracking a smile making Owen laugh. She walked closer to the other trainer and couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked up at him. Him and Barry had lasted longer than Annie had thought, and she was happy about that. Her two fellow trainers had become her closest friends on the whole island. Owen understood Annie in a way people didn't. Ever since they first met they had been able to read each other. Over the past year there had been back and forth flirting with the pair. Nothing serious had ever happened between them, other than harmless drunk kisses in Margaritaville. Training some of the most deadliest creatures this world has never seen with bits of flirting in between was the life of Annie Hammond and Owen Grady.

"I heard we're wanted in paddock nine."

Annie frozen and looked at Owen with a small amount of terror in her eyes.

"Paddock nine?"

"Come on. We don't even know why we're wanted in there. It could be perfectly harmless."

She just nodded at him, not believing his words in the slightest. Nothing in Jurassic World was harmless, this was an island filled with dinosaurs for god sakes. She felt Owen wrap his arm around her and hug her.

"It's going to be fine. Let's go."

Annie shrugged him off and walked out to her truck.

Owen and Annie walked into the viewing point at the paddock. The first person Annie noticed was Vic Hoskins, making her roll her eyes in disgust.

"I knew it smelt like shit in here. And look there's a big hot steaming pile right here."

Owen let out a laugh at Annie and the look on Hoskins face was unamused. Then Annie saw that Masrani, Claire Dearing, Barry, and a few other people she didn't know where there.

"Annie, Owen the two best trainers in the world."

Masrani said to the group of people. Annie wasn't paying attention to the humans in the room, her eyes were looking out into the paddock. She could feel something looking at her from in there, making her feel uneasy.

"Annie."

Owen moved his hand in front of her face, breaking her stare off into the distance. She looked over and saw that was Barry now standing with them.

"You know what they're doing, don't you?"

"No. Why?"

"They-"

"Ms. Hammond, would you come over here please."

Claire asked the other woman. Annie sighed and started to walk towards her and the other group in the room.

"Annie, we we're wondering if you would go in there."

Her face must have turned pale. She followed Masrani's finger to see that he was pointing to the paddock.

"S-sir I don't think I'm the most qualified to do that."

"You're the only one on this island that has come in contact with her and has lived."

"That was when I was 14 years old… I'm not going in there. Who came up with this?"

Then she heard someone walk up behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to now that it was Hoskins. She had what Barry liked to joke about, 'Raptor Sense'. She could always sense when someone was in the room, even if they were dead quiet. Barry and Owen always joked that she'd been around the raptors for too long and started to develop some of their behaviors and habits.

"You're telling us, that best dinosaur trainer in the world is scared to get in the cage with a T-Rex?"

Hoskins said from behind her. His words made her turn on her heels and glare up at the man.

"She's an apex predator, you moron. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't go in there! Her kind and mankind have been separated by millions of years for a reason! These two predators were NEVER supposed to meet!"

All Hoskins did was smile at Annie. He never took anything Annie or any of the other trainers said seriously, all he wanted to hear is what he wanted to hear.

"Then why is there one on the other side of the glass, sweetcheeks?"

She went to say something when he cut her off, continuing his counter argument.

"We've proven we are the supreme apex predator. You go in there and show him who's boss."

Annie's glare didn't break. She took a step closer to Hoskins and got toe to toe with him.

"First of all, I'm not one of your little soldiers and I don't take orders from you. Secondly, it's a female. Thirdly, I'm not going in there."

"What are you scared? And you call yourself the best trainer in the world? You're a pathetic excuse of a trainer."

Everyone in the room waited for how Annie was going to react. Both Owen and Barry took a few steps towards her, just in case she went after Hoskins. All Annie did was look the larger man dead in the eye and called out.

"Open the paddock!"

Owen and Barry looked at her in shock, Hoskins smiled at Annie and turned away from, a few men went over to the control panels, Claire got on the phone, and Masrani smiled and started to talk to the investors. Owen was the first to Annie's said as she made her way over to the paddock door.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not."

"Annie, you can't go in there."

"And let everyone think I can't handle myself? Lots has changed since I was 14."

"Annie, listen to me. This is a bad idea."

Barry added in as he caught up with his two co workers. She just shook her head and looked at the large super reinforced door. One of the men came over to her and pinned a small camera on the outside of her shirt and handed her an ear piece. She took it and put it in her ear.

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

She looked over to see one of the workers was standing by, waiting for her to be ready to go. She made eye contact with him and held up her hand, then turned to Owen and Barry.

"I'll be fine. Lots have changed."

"You've told me yourself that you still have nightmares."

Owen said, making Barry look from Annie with eyes filled with worry to him with eyes full of confusion.

"When did she tell you that?"

Owen shrugged his shoulders and looked at Barry.

"She tells me stuff."

"She never told me-"

"I'm going."

Both the other trainers eye's whipped over to her, worry filled again.

"I'll be right here if anything happens, Annie."

She smiled then turned around to look at the door again, calling to the work.

"Open the door. And aw, that's sweet Owen, but I'll be fine."

As the door opened Barry and Owen took a few steps back and watched Annie walk into the largest paddock on the island.

"Your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Inside the paddock when the door shut Annie took a deep breath. She knew that somewhere in the jungle there was the one thing she was scared of the most. Letting out a whistle she heard it echo. Slowly she started to walk towards the viewing window. As she started to walk she felt it before she heard it. The ground under began to shake, making Annie stop in place. Turning towards the jungle her eyes scned the trees for any sign of the T- Rex. Then she saw a yellow golden eye through the leaves and her body froze.

In a moment all of her nightmares came running back to her. Less than 20 feet away from her stood the very creature that haunted her childhood and that her parents had spent thousands of dollars in trying to make her forget it. All the screams from her and her cousins almost 16 years ago rang clear in her mind as if they just happened.

"There… She's right there."

As the mighty Rex walked out of the tree line and towards Annie she saw backing up to the wall. Then when Annie came to the wall her back rested against the cement and she stopped moving, making the Rex stop for a moment, losing her in her sights. The Rex lowered her head towards Annie and started to sniff the air around her. The raptor trainer couldn't breath. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from the carnivore and prayed that she won't see her. Annie felt the hot breath from the tyrannosaurus rex on her whole body.

"Annie, get out of there."

She heard Barry's voice through the earpiece. She did everything she could not to shake her head. Through gritted teeth and in a hushed voice she responded.

"I-I… I can't."

"Owen wait!"

Both females heard the door open and the tyrannosaurus was the first to look over, Annie followed the golden eyes to see Owen standing with a flare in his hand.

"Hey you big ugly bitch! Come and get it!"

Then he ran off in the opposite direction from Annie. Than the deafening sound of a T- Rex roar shuck Annie to her core. She watched helpless as the tyrannosaurus chased after Owen and the red light.

"Annie go!"

Trying to move her legs Annie looked down and saw that she couldn't take a step, her legs had become Jello. Barry yelled at her to move again through the earpiece and she shook her head, which only made him yell at her more. Then from the tree line Owen came running out like a bat out of hell without the flare in his hand. He's blue eyes were locked on the unmoving Annie in front of her. Annie just looked down and felt the large footsteps shake her. Then she felt two strong arms pick her up and then her whipped all around her from the air around her as Owen's legs ran to the safety outside of the paddock.

"Shut the door!"

Owen yelled as he ran out of the enclosure with Annie in his arms. The workers listened to him and the sound of the closing door was heard throughout the room. Owen finally stopped moving and looked down at the shaking young woman in his arms.

"Annie. What happened in there?"

"I-I couldn't…"

She was staring off, not really realizing that she was in Owen's arms. She didn't listen to much of what happened after Owen asked her the question. She did hear the sounds of Owen, Barry, and Masrani's voices, none of it she could put together in cocurrent words.

* * *

"This is unnecessary."

Annie said she should pushed the doctor away from her and getting off the examining table. She didn't listen to the protests of the doctor and walked out of the room to see Barry and Owen waiting for her. Before they could get a word in she gave them a look that would strike fear into a velociraptor.

"If you need me I'll be with my raptors."

Owen took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder, only to have it smacked away.

"Annie..."

"What did I say?!"

The booming voice that came from Annie, Owen recognized as she alpha voice. Then when she turned around to look at him she had the same intimidating look of dominance that she had when she was with her dinosaurs. Annie held the look until Owen looked away, then she stormed down the hallway, leaving the two raptor trainers alone.

"Get a hold on your girlfriend, Owen."

"Shut up Barry. She'd never go for me, anyways."

The French man laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"You keep telling yourself that, my friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here we go, chapter 3. It would have been out sooner but I've been wallowing in self-pity all day because I failed my driver's test... by four points.**

 **Anyways... There'll be more Owen and Annie in the next few chapters, don't worry.**

 **Follow, favourite, and review.**

 **Also, if you have Vine you should follow me Raptor Trainer. I'm starting to post videos with raptors... hopefully people like them and think they're funny.**

 **Ciao.**

 **XOXO**


	4. Beers at the Bungalow

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wanda cut it out!"

Annie yelled down into the deinonychus enclosure. She never moved her eyes off the four high intelligent was the only one out of the four sister to not be looking up at her. Wanda's orange eyes were looking off at the gate at one of the workers standing outside. Annie whistled down at her again, Wanda did look up but snapped her jaw at her and let out a noise of protest.

"Don't give me that shit today, Wanda."

Wanda growled then walked away from her sisters, causing Peggy and Sif to follow her. Annie clicked her tongue and called out their names but the three hurried away into the brush while leaving Natasha alone with Annie. Looking down she saw that the larger of the four, the beta, was looking from up at her alpha to the place she last saw her sisters. Annie sighed and grabbed a frozen rat from the bucket and held it up in the air.

"That's my girl, Nat."

She threw down the rat which Nat jumped as high as she could, catching it in her mouth, eating the rodent in two bites. Annie walked away from her spot and heard Natasha run off into the brush to find her sisters.

The trainer walked to the edge of the catwalk and saw Owen standing there as if he was waiting for her. He's arms were crossed and when he saw Annie walking towards h his face seemed to light up.

"It could have been worse."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"I know why they weren't listening. It's because your mind was somewhere else."

"No it wasn't."

Annie said as she walked past Owen and headed down the last flight of stairs. He raced in front of her and put his right hand up as if she was one of his raptors. This time Annie stopped, crossed her arms, and started to tap her foot against the metal stair impatiently.

"Annie, just come and have a drink with me and we can talk. What happened in paddock nine-"

"Nothing happened in paddock nine."

"Exactly. You know I'm always here for you."

In a matter of seconds Annie went from her walls up, large and in charge alpha mindset to the broken girl that she was trying to protect. She wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and hugged him.

"I... I'm sorry you had to risk your life for me."

"You'd do the same. I'm here for you Mama."

She smile and let go of the other raptor trainer. Owen smiled and laughed to himself when Annie was trying to control herself.

"Heaven forbid someone saw you acting like a human and showed emotion."

"Shut up, Grady."

"Do you want to come over for drinkings?"

"Yeah... That sounds nice and after a day like today, I need it."

* * *

Sitting in between a blue cooler, Annie and Owen sat next near the edge of a cliff and watched the sun slowly set. A beer in Annie's hand she smiled as she watched the sun disappear below the horizon. She was already on her fifth beer and life at that moment couldn't be better.

"I almost forgot that we're on an island with the most deadly animals on the planet."

Owen laughed and took a drink of his second beer.

"Almost. You were so close."

Annie smiled and looked at the brown bottle in her hand. The day's events kept playing over and over again in her head as she sat there trying to forget them.

"I'm not going back in there. Promise me that you'll keep me out of there."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Owen..."

Annie finished off her beer and put the now empty bottle with the four other ones back in the cooler. She was about to grab another when Owen grabbed her hand.

"You've had enough."

"Don't tell me when enough is enough."

Ripping her hand away from Owen's she grabbed another beer and looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She could tell he was smiling at her and for some reason she was getting butterflies in her stomach. It's not they've never hung out like this before, it must have been the beer.

"So what happened out there today?"

"I was being an idiot."

"But why did you let Vic get to you?"

Annie let out a sigh and opened her beer. She let the day's events play over in her mind as she thought about how to respond to Owen's question.

"I'm just sick of him, you know… I let my anger and pride get the better of me."

Then she felt Owen's hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see a look of concern on his face.

"It's okay."

Annie put her beer down and closed the gap between her and Owen. She kissed him and all Owen did was put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, laughing a little.

"You're already that drunk?"

"No… Owen, I… Sorry. Guess I'm a lightweight tonight. I should go home."

She said as she stood up and walked towards Owen 'bungalow'. As she walked away she heard Owen get up and hurry after her.

"Hey. If you're drunk I'm not letting you drive home."

"So what? Make me stay here?"

"Maybe."

Stopping, Annie crossed her arms and looked back at Owen with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Making me, Grady."

Owen smirked and grabbed Annie around the waist and threw her over his shoulder almost effortlessly. Annie let out a small scream as Owen walked over to the stairs that led inside. She hit his back with her fists, trying to make him put her down.

"Owen Grady! Put me down!"

Annie got her wish. Owen flipped her down onto the bed making her let out another small scream. Then two large hands were on either side of her head. Her dark blue eyes traveled up to see Owen looking down at her with a smirk.

"Stay."

"Hey. I'm not one of your raptors."

Owen chuckled and brought his lips down to her ear and whispered.

"I could be your alpha."

Annie's heart might had stopped when she heard Owen say those words. Quickly she shook it off then catch him off his guard and flipped him onto his back, switching positions.

"I'm not anyone's beta. And you, Owen, aren't my alpha."

She said with a smirk then got off his bed and walked away from the bed.

"Come on, Annie. Just stay the night. I promise I won't do anything."

She laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"Cool your jets. I'm staying. Just looking for my pajamas I left here."

Owen laughed to himself then after a few minutes Annie came back into the room in black running shorts and one of her many over sized Led Zeppelin shirts. She just walked over to the bed and layed down next to Owen, pulling a blanket over her.

"Night Grady."

"Night Hammond."

* * *

When Annie opened her eyes again it took a few seconds to realize where she was. She felt a pair of arms around her and she looked behind her to see Owen big spooning her. Annie knew that there was no way to get Owen's death grip off of her without waking him up. Laying back down Annie tried going back to sleep. What seemed like an hour later Owen woke up and let out a sleepy half hearted laugh.

"I told you I'd get you to stay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well here it is! Chapter 4! Oh what is this? Things are heating up between Annie and Owen. And but heating up I mean, like the water is now like luke warm and is slowly getting hotter. But hey, a watched pot never boils.**

 **Hope you like it. I've been busy with work and passing my driver's test (which I did!) I got a 81% and I needed a 80% to pass. I think the lady passed me because she felt bad for me. But oh well, I have a licence now.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review the shit out of this.**

 **Oh and I'm thinking about doing a Guardians of the Galaxy/ Star Lord fanfic. It's just a thought because I'm Chris Pratt trash.**

 **Ciao, my little raptor children.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
